New start
by flamesofhope22
Summary: Peeta moves in with his father and brother to a new city. New school , new friends, and new problems. Will he find love in his new city?
1. First day

Sorry if there are some mistakes. This is my first fanfic so be nice! I do not own anything.

If you told me one month ago that my parents were going to get a divorce, then i would say "bullshit". But no here we are, getting into our new house in a bigger city far away from my mother. My brother and I both decided that we wanted to live with our dad. My mother was a witch to us and i never felt any kind of love coming from her, I can't even remember the last time she gave me a hug. For us it was easy, but my dad was not having a good time. He always told me that he was in love with my mother and when they starte dating she was such a sweet lady but when they got married everything changed, he says he does not remember what happened to make my mother one of the worst mother in the whole world. I know he did everything to keep everything good with my mother but he got tired of all the things my mother would say to him and my brothers, because in my case i would take the hits instead of the words.I still got bruises that i never knew how i earned them.

But here we are. Far away from my mother in a new city were we can start all over. The house was pretty big for us 3 but i liked it so far. We got by the house like four in the morning. Everyone picked rooms and we moved our things in, it would take some days to put every single thing on it's place but we had no rush.

"So here we are" My father said putting a box on the floor of the kitchen, while my brother and I were eating cereal. He looked really happy that we decided to move in with him. For me it was an easy question he was a great father .

"So… I'm gonna take a nap and then I'm going to move my things in" My brother said finishing his cereal.

"No young boy, you are going to school, both of you are in fact." My father says as he points my brother and I with my finger. We both knew that we had school today no matter wath but my brother was not going to give up so easy.

"Well I tried" he says as we both smile to our father.

After i take a shower my brother and I are in his car on our way to school. I won't lie i was a little nervous. The idea of a new school was not something i found pleasent. I don't have many friends back home so this was a new chance for me to get some this year.

"I heard this school has pretty nice chick" My brother says as he turns on the radio. Sky Ferreira is on and is one of my favourite songs. "You are gonna try to get one?" My brother asks me whit a smile on his face.

"Really Rye?" I laugh at him. "I hope there is at least a cute guy on one of my classes" I say turning up the volume of the radio.

"I tought we said new start…But if you don't want to better for me, more ladies i can get for myself"

"All for you bro." I say giving him a punch on his shoulder. My brother found out I was gay long ago and he never had a problem with it. I guess I'm lucky on that way.

I say bye to my brother and i get into the school, as i expected there are a lot of people inside even more than the school back at home. I try to find my locker but this school is so big that i get lost in five minutes. It takes me another ten to find it and when i get to it I have trouble on openning the damn thing.

"Need any help?" I hear someone say over my shoulder. I turn myself to fin a girl with red hair smiling to me. "You know, I had the same locker last year. Here's the thing you have to give it a hit over… here" She says and in a second my new locker is open.

"Thank you. You pretty much save my day." I say smiling at her. "I'm Peeta and as you can tell I'm new."

"Nice to meet you I'm Claire but everyone here calls me fox face" And when i think it she does look like a fox with that bright red hair.

After a few minutes of talk we end up fining out we have a lot of classes together. "We have maths together now in a few minutes wanna sit near me so we can talk a bit more?" She says with a big white smile. How the hell she keeps her teeth so bright?

"Yeah sure let's go" We take a few steps to our classroom but then i realise i forgot my book inside the locker. "Wait! I forgot my book. You go ahead and i will catch up with you!." I say as I start to run to my locker. Once I'm there I take my book and run to my classroom.

Next thing I know is that the bell rings and when i tunr left on the corner i get hit by something big and i fall to the ground with my eyes closed, I hear someone fall to the groun too just in front of me. I take my hand to my head and I open my eyes to find another guy on the floor too.

"I'm so sorry" I say as i get on my feet again. I pick up my books from the floor and now the other person stands next to me. He is a tall guy, blonde hair, but not like mine, he has light blonde hair and you could tell he was the type of guy who worked out, big arms and legs.

"Watch where you walk you little piece of …" He stops and looks directly to my eyes. Now this is weird i think to myself. "You could have hurt me baddly" He says as he picks up his books.

"I'm sorry but we both have the fault". I say as i touch my head again. "We both were running…"

"You are new so you have the fault for this."

"Wait… What?!" I was about to snap so bad on him. "First how do you know I'm new? And even if I am it does not make any sense." I yell at him but he just looks above my head with a face of fear.

"Oh fuck" He says and I turn around to find a lady with white hair and a pink costume looking at us.

"Why do I feel we are in trouble?" I say touching my hea d once again.

"Yes young boy you are indeed" She says. "Both of you detention right now with me"

We walk behind her as she leads us to detention. How on earth I ended up in detention on my first day? We enter a room and both off us take a seat.

"Now young boys I want you to writte three hundred times "I would not run on the school halls again and i would not miss a class in my entire life ever again." She gives us paper and pens for us to write. "I would be back at the end of the period and i hope to see those lines written." She says as she gets out of the room

"This is your fault!" I hear he says to me once again. I take my pen on my hand and start to writte. I take my other hand on my head for the third time and bite my lip because i knew this was going to be a long day.


	2. Detention

Here it is. Chapter two! I hope you like it

It's been twenty minutes since that weird lady left me and this other guy locked in this classroom. I keep writing line after line, I feel like if I was back on first grade. I take a look at the blonde next to me to find out he is no writing anything, instead he is just staring with his eyes lost somewhere else. I go back to writting but five minutes later i give him another look and he is in the exact same position. This time with a worried look in his eyes.

"Can i just ask what is wrong with you now?" I ask him. I don't know why but every single thing he does annoys me.

"I'm just thinking trying to figure out how the coach is going to kill me when he finds out i'm here" So that was the problem i think to myself. It was not a big deal since i missed one class too. "This is all your fault" He says taking me out of my toughts. Here we go again.

"Dude. It was your fault too."

"As i see it. It's just tours. You are the new one here, you should look where you going." This was getting stupid. He keeps blaming me just because i'm new.

"Whatever" I take my pen and i get back to those lines. "Why are you not writing anyway?" I ask not even looping at him.

"I…I just…" He says but he stops on his own words looping at the blackboard and bitting his lip.

"You what?" i ask taking another break from writing.

"I just don't remember what i have to write." I'm shocked. And my face must tell because he looks at me with a dead glare. "Laugh and I'll break your neck."

"You will be making me a favour anyway. Been here stuck with you is the worst thin ever." I get back to my notebook but i feel he is still looping at me.

"So…" He says.

"So what?" I reply to him tirad of this talk.

"You are gonna tell me the words?"

"No way." I say to him looping at my notebook.

"Come on! How hard can it be?"

"Hard as making a fish fly. I'm not telling you and don't try to look at my notebook or i'll use my pen."

"Some fish can fly… I saw it on tv. They call them dolphins." I just can't believe what he has just said.

"Do you live on this World or you have your own world created on your own mind?" He looks at me confused. "Those are mammals and the don't fly they just jump you idiot."

"We can leave the dolphins for later, now just tell me the words." He looks directly to my eyes and i feel for the first time that he is not beeing an idiot. "Please?"

"Read it. You know how to read right?" I say as i give him my notebook.

"Yes sir. I'm just bad at biolgy and maybe at history, but i know how to read."

Half an hour later the lady with the Pink suit is back and she asks to give her the lines she told us to write. "Well nice job boys, now go back to class and don't get in trouble"

"We won't miss Trinket" He says. Even her name is weird. We get out of the classroom and befote i can walk to my locker i feel someone grabs me from behind.

"Hey i just wanted to say thank you… My name is Cato and I'm sorry that I run into you." Is he the same person i met this morning?

"Yeah no hard feelings, I guess I'm sorry too. My name is Peeta."

"Ok i guess I see you around, just don't go running again."

"I will try. Good luck with your coach." I say laughing at him.

"I think this will be the last time you see me with all my body parts" He says with a smile while he walks away from me.

I go back to my locker to find the books for my next class when Claire runs to me with a scared look on her face. "What happened!?" She asks me living me a hug.

"It's ok a long story i will tell you on our way to class, but no running please."


	3. Maybe I do

Here is chapter 3 enjoy!

"I swear Claire, I felt that he was going to take my neck on his hand and breat it!" I say to her while we sit on the cafeteria for lunch.

"Who? Cato? No way he might look like a warrior from Sparta but he is a cool guy I mean i don't know him well but i have a class with him and we had some words before" I look at her with my mouth open, I was expecting from her to say i was right and that Cato was an idiot. But no here she is defending him. I just can't believe It.

"He said that if you talk bad about him he is going to kill you. Right? Please tell me I'm right." She says no with her head as she takes a bite of her sándwich. "I don't know what to say. I only know that i would love to spend the rest of the day without seeing him." Just thinking about his name makes me want to puke all my lunch.

We take our time to finish our lunch and have a nice talk. I tell Claire where i moved in and it turns out she lives just a few blocks away. She said she comes to school so she told me it was ok I wanted to come with her everyday. So no more rides with Rye or taking the bus to school. Then i find out she is a only child and she lives with both of her parents. She asks me who i live with so i just tell her it's my brother and my dad only. I'll take my time to tell her everything some day.

I finish my lunch and we still have at least ten minutes for our next class. "Remember what you said about not seeing Cato…Well he is here." I freeze and I close my eyes. I Could say i never hated someone like him before, not even the bullies i had back in my other school.

I turna round and i see him, this time he is with some of his friends. They all take seat on a table near us. He is Laughing and making Jokes with another boy. He has brown hair and he has a weird skin tone, smaller than Cato but still has a nice body.

"His name is Marvel, Cato's best friend since they were kids. The blonde one that is dressed as a Barbie is Glimmer. Beauty queen and cheerleader, you Could say she is kind of a bitch. The smaller one there is Clove and there are two types of people that Cloves knows the one she likes, and the one she doesn't, plain and simple." She says looking at me.

"In wich side you are?" I ask.

"Oh she is really cool with me she invites me to all of her parties." She starts texting. "Some of them are missing, I mean Cato's Group."

"It looks like everyone likes him" I said turning around and looking at Claire. He looks like the type of boy who every single girl would love to date, and even some guys. At least i knew i did not want anything to do with him, or at least i tought.

"Oh no, there are some people who don't like Cato just like you, but I think it's normal I mean not every single person on the world can like you." She smiles at me. "You gotta have some haters". She looks over their table and then hides her head on her phone. "And i think he does not hate you."

As soon as she finish her words i turn around and i look at the table they are sitting on. Cato was looking at me and now he waves his hand on my direction like saying hit to me. My mouth props and I'm done. "We are leaving. Now!" I say taking Claire by her arm.

"No i hate walking."

"I'll buy you a bike or a weelchair whatever you like the most. Let's go" And with that we take off from the cafeteria. I don't know why he is acting so friendly when he said some hours ago that he wanted to break my neck. I just don't know what to think of this.

We take seat for our next class and before i can say anithing i see Cato taking a seat on the front line of the classroom. "Really?" Does God hates me? I mean all I ask if not to see this dude and i keep seeing him in every damn corner of this damn school.

"Just him a break." Claire says looking at me, this time the smile is missing.

"Did i tell you he said dolphins were fish?"

"You did, and also that he said some fish Could fly. He is just bad at biology i guess." She smile at me. "Come you can't be so ob…" She takes a break and looks at me with her eyes open like if they were going to explode. "You have a crush on him! I knew it!"

"NO! I dont!" I shout at her. My face is red and i feel like if i did something wrong and i wanted to hide somewhere so anybody Could find me. "Trust me I don't"

"Did you wash your teeth today?"

"Yes i did."

"You want me to take you home?"

"That would be cool"

"You like him?"

"Maybe i do" Wait. What?


	4. Party hard Or not

There you go chapter 4 thanks for the review guys!

I'm sitting on Claire's car while she talks to somebody she came across with. My head is full of questions. Do i have a crush on this guy? How did Claire find out i was into guys? I never had a friend that knew I was gay, but some people found out at school and I had some trouble with it but I have no problem dealing with who I am.

I go back to real world when Claire opens the door an gets into the car. "You ready to go?" She asks me smiling. She always smiles, all day she gave me nothing but smiles. "Should i take you home or you want to eat something somewhere?" I just look at her.

"How did you know i was gay?" I ask.

"Well i could tell first of the music you listen, then there is thing that makes you different from other boys and i knew it when you couldn't stop talking about Cato." She gives me another smile. I wait her to say something else. "I promise I won't tell anyone, you can trust in me." I feel that she is beeing honest and i take a deep breath.

"I don't have a problem with people knowing that I'm gay , is just that I don't want any problems and it was my first day and i already found some.

"Relax! Besides i have good news." She laughs. " I was talking with Clove and she said we have to go to her party and we are going to go." First day and I already have a party this weekend?

"I don't know Claire. I mean Cato is going to be there."

"Of course. It's your chance to get to know him just take it easy." She says while turning up the radio.

"But I don't know if I want to know him. Besides i don't have nothing to wear." I swear i could see my life going trough my mind while Claire changes her way doing a 180 degrees turn. "What are you doing?"

"The mall is on the other way,"

After two hours of walking down the halls of hell or what people call it "The mall" I end up with some news clothes. It looked like I was going to go to this party of Clove's. but I still had hopes on my father saying no. Of course my father said yes." It is a great chance for you to meet some new people and make friends" He says while he is making dinner. "You have to go son. First day and you are already invited to a party. It must be something good." This is the time that I would love to change my father for my mother for only five minutes. I'm sure she would say no. "Maybe you can meet someone special." My brother says as he winks at me.

"Ok…I'll go."

The last few days is pretty much normal. I go to school and spend most of my time with Claire. I meet some new people, for example this blonde girl Glimmer, we have art together. I would have never tought she would be into this kind of things but then she tells me she likes to paint sometimes as a hobby. Then on PE i meet Marvel, he takes me by surprise when he picks me first to play for his soccer team. We end up winning and having a cool conversation on the changing room. And then there was Cato, we had lunch at the same time every single day, each of us taking seat on the same tables every day. I don't talk to him or say hi, but he sometimes does and I found him looking at me and Claire sometimes.

I go to my locker to get some books for my next class and when i close my locker i get the scare of my life when i find Clove standing next to my locker.

"So you are Peeta, Claire's new friend." She smiles at me, but her smile is the opposite from Claire's. "Nice to meet you, I'm Clove" She shakes my hand. "I hope you come to my party today it's gonna be a fun night." She looks at me with a questioning look.

"Yeah sure… I will be there." I try to smile at her.

"Good 'cause Marvel and Glimmer asked me if I invited you." She scans my whole body. "They seem to like you." She looks at my eyes.

"Do I like you?" I ask faking a laugh. I was getting so nervous.

"I still have my doubts." She doesn't say anyghint else and she starts walking without even saying bye.

School was over for the week and i had planned with Claire to take some drinks at her house before going to the party and get dressed there. I go downstairs ready to go wearing a pair of light blue jeans a black shirt, brown shoes and a silver watch. "I knew those jeans would make that ass pop out." Claire says taking another shot. She is wearing a light blue dress and silver high heels shoes, she looks really pretty.

"You look good too." I smile at her.

"Don't fall for me Mellark don't make things worse" She laughs giving me a glass of something blue.

"Not even in your dreams"

After some new shots we get to the party and the whole school was here. We go to the back yard to find this girl Katniss with another boy having a chat.

"Hey guys!" Claire says waving her hand." Gale this is Peetta, Peeta he is Gale and you already know Katniss she had lunch with us today."

"Nice to meet you" I say shaking Gale's hand." Hi katniss"

"HI, this party is amazing the whole school must be here." She says taking Gale's hand.

"You know Clove, she goes big or goes home." Claire says taking some drinks for us.

Nice music, good talk is all we have at the party. I end up danging with Claire and taking some shots with Glimmer, that girl can drink a hole bottle of Vodka on her own. Then i look how marvel wins an arm wrestling match at some dude that I don't know.

"You should try out for the soccer team!" He says while he grabs two bears an gives one at me. "You could give us a hand on the team."

"I will think about it. Have you seeen Claire?"

"Oh i saw her with Ethan" He says taking another beer. What was wrong with these people and alcohol?

"Ok if you see her please tell her to find me. I have to go to the bathroom" I say bye to him and i go directly to the bathroom just to find out there are five girls waiting outside to use it.

"You can use the one on the basement" I hear Clove say near my ear so no one could listen. "My parents say that they only can use this one, but it's ok if you use the other one go ahead just don't close the door or you will be locked inside."

"Didn't you have doubts on me? I ask her.

"I still have them" And she leave me alone.

I get to the basement and i start to walk down the stairs taking looks up to see if the door is still open. When i get down i see someone looking for something on a fridge. Fuck my life. It was Cato.

"Oh Hi…." He says with a shocked look. "I'm loooking for some ice downhere."

"Hi…It's ok i was going to use the bathroom but i'm going up there again. Bye."

"No wait I am already leaving don't worry." An that's when i hear the worst sound i ever heard in my entire life. The sound of the door being closed from outside. My mouth drops. We both run up stairs to see if we can open it but we give up after five minutes. Cato shouts but the sound of the music is louder than him.

We end up seating on an old couch without talking just waiting for someone to come for us. I try to call Claire but my phone is upstairs and Cato's phone has no battery left.

"Are you going to use the bathroom?"

"Do you have the need to talk to me?" I snap at him. And I can see in his eyes that he is hurt."Sorry. This just sucks is not your fault." He stays in silence without even looking at me. It takes some time for me to start feeling uncomfortable . "Do you think they are going to realize we are here?" He doesn't even look at me. "So you are not talking now?"

"You don't want me to talk to you…" He is right. I don't want but we are here stuck until someone finds out we are missing. I was going to say something but when I'm about to he gets up and sits on the floor on the other side of the room. This is going to be a long night.


	5. Just a game

Here is chapter five I hope you like it!

It's been twenty minutes since we are locked in this basement with Cato. Just twenty minutes and I already feel like dying. Cato refuses to talk to me and I don't blame him, I treated him like a plastic bag all this time and he already said sorry to me. I'm tired of sitting on this old couch. I should be taking more shots and dancing with my friends, but no I'm stuck in here with Cato.

After a few minutes i see that he is moving around the room like if he was looking for something. He takes an old box and starts to take everything it has inside. "What are you doing?" I ask to him but i know he won't answer my question. After two minutes i see i was right he won't talk to me. He now is looking on a bigger box this time. "Can you at least tell me what are you looking for? You are making me nervous!" He does not even looks at me. "Cato…".

"You said you didn't want me to talk to you." I'm cut off. "Make up your mind!" He shouts taking his two hands to his head. After he takes a deep breath he says. "I'm looking for something to do, since you won't talk to me, at least i should do something until we get out of here." Well he has a point. But i feel I should leave him alone until we get out, I don't know why but he makes me nervous without even trying that hard. "Found them!" I jump out of the couch getting the scare of my life. "Look" He says while he shows me a game of cards.

"Really? We are at one of the best parties of all time and you want me top lay cards with you?" There I go again treating him like crap.

"Well we can't go up, and since we don't know each other we could play this game." He looks at me waiting to see if i understood his idea. I don't so he continues. "Well i take one card but i don't show it to you, and you try to guess if the number is even or uneven. If it is even you win and you take a card, but if you are wrong you have to answer one of my questions or take a shot" He says while he shows me a bottle of Vodka.

"So that is what you were looking for" I say.

"So you are going to play? He asks me and he knows I don't have other choice. Or i play with Cato or I die of boredom. We sit on the flor and he places the cards between the two of us and the bottle next to him.

"So i start!" He says like if he was a five year old boy with a new toy. "So try to guess." I look at him with a "I can't believe I'm doing this" look on my face.

"I will say even." He looks at me with a big smile on his face . "It's an uneven number right?" I ask even tought I didn't care about this game.

"It's a five. Tell me how old are you?" He says leaving the card out of the deck.

"Such a kinky game dude." I say before answering. " I'm sixteen" And after I answer his question he takes another card. "Even" I say when i notice he is waiting for my guess.

"Sorry but it's a five again." He laughs at me.

"How many fives you have there?" I ask with my face going red. "Go ask me again."

"Well i know you are new and I heard you live with your brother and your dad." He scratches his head. "What's up with your mother?"

"Give me a shot." I say without taking another second to think about it. Cato gives a shot of vodka and i take it. It burns my troath because i have nothing to mix it with. I take a look at Cato and he looks sorry about the question. "It's not your fault let's move on." He takes the third card. "I swear to god if it is not an even number I'm killing me right now."

"And you are right this time. I think it's my turn now." He says with a smile on his face and I can tell he is nervous. I wonder why. "Even" He says and i show him that is a nine so he has to answer my question.

"Why did you blame me the other day? And you can't say because I'm new!" I was tire of that excuse.

"Well i think I did it because you were new." I'm going to kill him. "But maybe because i tend to bother and make jokes to some kind of people."

"What kind of poeple?" I ask. "Hold on just one question per card dude." I take another card on my hand. "Uneven i think." He is right and show him the card with the number seven on it.

"Even" I say when he shows me a card between his fingers and he looks at me with a confient smile on his lips. "Don't look at me like that." He makes me nervous every single minute.

"Number five hates you bro." He shows me he has another five on his hand. "Do you like someone?"

"Yeah i think I do…" I say looking at the floor because I feel my face going red.

"Don't blush babe." He says on a flirting tone sending chills down my spine, and i bet he must have guessed because he then looks at the ground. "Sorry for that one." He takes another card and i fail again, i hate this game already. "What's the name uh?" I don't even say a Word I just take the full shot into my mouth, he takes another card but this time I win, so it's my turn to ask. I pick a card and Cato looses this time so I think to myself that is time to make him feel akward for a change.

"Well since you asked, do you like someone?"

"Yeah i do." And there he is without even a hint of red on his face. How do I make this guy feel uncomfortable? He holds his confident look on his face. "I'm Reddy for the next one." I bet he is. How can someone be so confident with this things. I knew what I wanted to ask, but he wins the round and now he is the one asking. I was about to kill myself when another five shows on his hand and now I was afraid because i knew what he was going to ask.

"So tell me, Peeta" He says with that hateful smile on his lips. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Taking a shot would mean it was a boy, I could lie and say is a girl but he would notice it. Where on Earth was Claire!? I need someone to get us out of here. I start to sweat and my face is red, my hands are shaking so i look at him and I give him the answer.

"It's a boy…" He nods. "Are you going to tell everyone else? Are you going to make fun of me?" He just stares at me with pain on his eyes. Was I really misunderstanding him? I Could hate this boy but when he looks me with those eyes i could say he was a nice guy instead of the jerk i tought he was.

"Why would I?"

"I been there before, trust me."

"No. I won't" He just takes another card and I miss again. I was so tirad of this.

"Why do you hate me?" That questions knocks me out. My mouth is on the ground and i don't know what to say. "Why can't you see i want to get to know you better?" He shouts at me. "What do I have to do for you to stop hating me and treating me like crap?!" His face is turning red with every question he makes. "What are you afraid of?" We both get up and he starts to walk over me. "Why can't you see that i like you?" And with the last one I hit the wall behind me, Cato is so near my body that I could feel his warm. "Why do you hate me?" He asks me once again touching the tips of the fingers of my hand with his. He locks his eyes on mine but after a few seconds he can't take it anymore and he looks at the ground.

"I don't hate… you." His eyes are back on mine. "I just don't know what to do…" He takes my chin on his hand and he gets closer to my face.

"I don't know either…But we can figure it out together. Don't you think?

I don't say anything. Instead I close the gap between us and i lock my lips on his. At first he is taken by surprise but after a few seconds he responds to the kiss and i feel on arm holding from behind me. And now all I could think was how much I liked him, I had kissed boys before but this kiss was nothing like those kisses. He breaks the kiss and holds my hand. "I think this is a good start. Right?"

We spend some more time on the basement, but I don't mind. We sit on the couch and talk about different things, learning about each other more and there are some kisses between words. It takes another hour for Clove to find us down there, she looked really sorry and said she was searching for Cato the last fifteen minutes until she found us. Claire went home with some boy I still don't know, so Cato took me home before leaving his car he asks for my phone number and gives me another kiss. When I'm already on my bed ready to sleep my phone sounds and i turn to find a text from him.

"_Would you like to go out tomorrow?"_


	6. Red bangs

I wake up the other morning, knowing I was going out with Cato. Last night was crazy, I mean, Who would have tought Cato was into guys? And not to mention he was into me, me Peeta. I never tought of me as an ugly person, but when it comes to him, all i can say is how perfect he is, of course I'm just talking about his looks because i still don't know him well yet, and it happened to me before to fin dan atractive guy with the worst personality in the world.

Cato told me to pack some clothes and a swimsuit, I wonder where are we going. I told my dad I was going to spend the day with Claire and I know that her body is half alcohol and half blood so there won't be a problem. I still have to talk to her and ask what happened last night but I tried to call her but she didn't answer.

I hear my phone ring and i turn around to grab it. It was Cato. I was afraid to answer the phone, What if he was calling to cancel the plans we had. I knew I had to answer so i take the call.

"Hey you ready?" He says trough the phone and I get chills down my spine just from hearing his voice. I didn't notice how nervous I was until now, it was stupid because i have already shared a kiss with him but I couldn't help it. Maybe I was into him a little more than what I tought. "I'm outside"

"Yeah I'll pick my things up and i'll be there in a minute." I take my things and i go downstairs. I say bye to my father and share a smile with my brother, I told him where I was going to go just in case.

I get out of my house and i see Cato sitting on his car looking at something on the stereo of his car. I take some seconds to just look at him, and I can say that today he looks stunning. I walk to the car and I lean against the door of his car. "I heard someone needed a ride" He says looking at me.

"Maybe I do" I say taking off my sunglasses i was wearing. "But I don't know if you have the qualities for it." I say as he gets a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh I'm sure I do." He says as he opens the door for me.

"We'll see." I say while i take a seat on the car. "So where are we going?" I ask putting back my sunglasses on.

"It is a surprise just wait for it." And he starts the car. I take another look at him while he drives and I can say he knows how to dress himself. He is wearing a pair of Black shorts, a sleeveless shirt with White and light blue stripes and a pair of black and white sneakers. "I'm gonna call a lawyer if you keep looking at me without talking." I hear him say laughing and my face turns red so fast I point my face to the other side.

"Just kidding you know? Let's see what's on the radio."As soon as he turns it on teenage dream by Katy Perry comes in.

"Leave that song!" I say to him as he looks at me with a disappointed look.

"Really?" He asks.

"Look I hate her but there are some songs I do like. Please?" He gives in taking his hand back to the wheel and I smile to him. I singa long with the song and after a few seconds I see Cato is singing too. "Really?" I ask him laughing.

"Don't blame me, It's catchy" He turns the volume up. "I hate you." He says as we both get into the chorus.

After half and hour I get an idea of where are we going, the Beach. I guess it was pretty obvious since he told me to pack a swimsuit but I tought he was just going to take me to the a local swimming pool. But no he is taking me to another city in the District Four area, which is known from the beautiful beaches it has. "I just can't believe you brought me here!" I say to him as he laughs at me because i look like a happy Puppy moving his tail from excitement.

"You never came here?" I say no with my head because I'm too stunned to talk. "Well i wanted to leave the city landscape for a while."He drives for a few minutes and then he parks the car near the beach. Before leaving the car Cato leaves me alone so I can change and when I'm done I get out of the car. The day was perfect there was a light breeze and the sun was shining, I could hear the sound of the waves and I was ready to jump into the water. "Let's get into the water!" But as soon as I start to run Cato holds my arm tight.

"First we have lunch." Cato and me walk some blocks from where we parked the car to find a good place to eat. We sit on a table inside the restaurant bacause it was too hot to eat outside. The place is crowded and when the waitress comes Cato hands her a piece of paper, the lady checks the paper and the nods with her head. "I'll be with you in a few minutes when you are ready to order." And then it hits me.

"You made a reservation?" I ask him before he starts to look at the menu.

"Yes i did, I wanted to show my favourite place to eat here." He says as he drinks some water.

The waitress takes our ordes and in twenty minutes we were Ealing. I only can say that the food was perfect, everything was nicely cooked and the ice cream was delicious. We take out time after we end having lunch just to talk the two of us and wait some time before going to the beach.

When we get to the beach I take no time in taking of my shirt and head straight to the water, Cato following behind me. We had a nice time playing in the wather, we even had a race and at the end I was the winner but I knew that Cato lost on purpose. "I win!" I say sticking my tongue out to him. He gets close to me and I wrap my arms around his neck, he smiles and puts both of his hands on the sides of my body holding me tight.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away" He says looking at my eyes.

"We haven't kissed in all day… Why?" I ask bitting my lip.

"Well… I didn't want you to think I was just interested just in that." He now looks at my lips. "And I didn't have the courage to ask if I could."

"You don't need to…" And as i finish what I was saying he gives me the first kiss of the day, and it was perfect. He tasted so well and I was intoxicated with his breath, the only thing in my mind was that I needed more and more of this boy.

We dry ourselves and we sit on the sand to drink something cold and have some conversation. "I have beer and juice…" He says as he shows me two cans on his hands.

"Beer please." I say as he hands me one of the cans.

"Make it two Cato." I hear someone say from behind and when i turn around i find a tall girl with red bangs on her hair. "It's been sexy."


	7. The big V

We both and Cato turn our heads to see who was the girl speaking to us. The girl was standing next to us wearing a red bikini matching with her red bangs on her head. Cato looks at her and turns his head to the sea. "I already told you I only Fuck someone two times and that's it". My mouth dropped, was Cato really that kind fo guy? I take another look at the girl and she has a big smile on her face.

"Oh come on Cato… I won't be able to survive!". She says dumping into Cato's back.

"Take a bear Johanna. How long has it been?" Cato says laughing with her.

"Almost a year, you never came back to party with me." She takes notice of my presence. "And who is the lucky boy?"

"Peeta this is Johanna, Johanna this is Peeta." Cato introduces to each other as he gives Johanna a bear.

"I must say I'm jealous Peeta." She says with a grin on her face. "So guys! Any plans for the night?"

"We were going to leave in a while before it gets late. Why?" Cato asks her with a suspicious look.

"Well here's the thing, Finnick and Annie were going to come and go to this party with me but they told me that they have a dinner with Annie's parents and now I have two spare tickets and I really want to go!".

"What do you say Peeta?" Cato asks me while he opens another beer.

"It's the kind of party you like Cato." Johanna says with a big smile on her face. "Electronic Music"

"Ok! Now we have to go!" Cato says to me like if he was begging to me.

"I never tought you would like those kind of places." I say to him with mocking tone.

"Shut up you Katycat!"

"Guys!". Johanna scream at us. "Come on, focus. Are we going?" She says waiting for us to answer.

"What do you say?" Cato asks me.

"Sure. I mean is a party and we already here."

We pick up our things and we head over to Johanna's place and I can say she has a pretty big house, it has a big garden in fron with lots of differents flowers with bright colors. Johanna shows us our room so we can take our things there and we can have a shower before going to the party.

"We start getting drunk in two hours so I will get ready, I'll leave you two so you can get ready." She says as she leaves the room. I take a seat at my bed and seconds later I lay on the bed to have some rest. Cato is on the other side of the room looking something on his bag.

"I'm going to get a shower Peeta. And then you can have one you." He says walking to the bathroom.

"Oh really?" I say on a sexy tone. "I was thinking on have it first or maybe…" I say getting up and getting closer to him.

"Or maybe what?" He asks me. For some reason I feel he is not following the game.

"You know… Have it together."

"Oh… Well the shower is pretty small so why don't you just go first?"He gives me a towel. And I can see he is not following this game. I don't know why. He does not like me in that way? Am I not good enough? All this things go around my head while a take a shower. After I'm done I get out just wearging my underwear but Cato runs to the bathroom to have his shower and i just stand there on the middle of the room , half naked and not knowing whats wrong with me. After we both get ready w ego downstairs and we start to drink with Johanna, this girl is ready for this party looking really sexy with some black pants and a red top. After a couple of drinks we get in the car and we drive to the party. When we get there my mouth drops, I was waiting for a cool party on the beach, but this was bigger. Loud music, lights and thousands of people are dancing on the beach to the sound of the music. We get inside and Johanna says she was going for some drinks. So is just Cato and I, i did not talk to him a lot because i feel bad. I was about to ask him if something was wrong when Johanna gets back with ones of the most strongest drinks I ever had. Time passes and I loose into the music, I was having such a good time with Johanna and the Dj was insane. At one point Johanna gets lost and it's Cato and me again. I don't pay attention to him and I get back to dance on my own. I move my hips and let my head spin with the music, when all of a sudden i feel two hands on my hips.

"You look sexy…" Cato says on my ear as he kisses my neck. "And you are a great dancer."After he says that I start to dance to him, giving him a show . I put my hands at the back at is neck and I bite my lips as i dance for him. After a few minutes Cato is eating my mouth, we never had a kiss like this one, full of lust and need.

Johanna finds out and we are ready to go. When i look at my phone i see we were five hours at that party, and now i feel tired. We get back to Johanna's place and she heads to her room saying her feet were killing her. I go to my room with Cato and when I closet he door we don't share a Word because our mouths are together again, only this time we are on the bed. I start making my hand go down to his pants when i feel he breaks the kiss.

"Peeta I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Why? " I say touching his belt on a sexy way.

"I don't know how to say it." He face turns read and he avoids my eyes.

"Look I don't care about size." I say feeling his erection on my hand. "And you have a great one."

I was about to take out my clothes when Cato speaks one last time and then everything makes sense.

"Peeta I'm virgin."


End file.
